


Cos Love (If You Miss It)

by CapturetheFinnick



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Childhood, F/F, Multi, Parents, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturetheFinnick/pseuds/CapturetheFinnick
Summary: A small piece looking at what life might be like if Alice hadn't been sent away and her relationships with all of the gang.





	Cos Love (If You Miss It)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not sure what this is, the first paragraph came to me just before I fell asleep and I just went from there? The hardest part was writing mom instead of mum.

Alice had always told everyone she had three moms. Even when Tommy Swan had laughed and told her that was impossible, his eyes cold, his chin jutted out, she’d stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms with all that classic Wynonna stubborn-as-a-mule charm until he’d gone away. Most people had grown to accept it. Nicole watched as her pre-school teachers tried to work out their _situation,_ as they tried to work out why a different person showed up every day to the door, and why Alice ran to them all the same, a bound in her step, her cheeks rosy, straight out of the pages of a children’s book.

Wynonna had worried about it at first. In fact, she’d worried about everything at first. Alice was so tiny in her arms, Wynonna felt as if a slight breeze might blow her out of her arms, as if she might fall to pieces if she set her down. Tradition stared her hard in the face, and she thought about finding her own place, raising Alice just the two of them. She didn’t want Alice to be like her, passed around like a parcel, abandoned by parent after parent. Waverly had sometimes forgotten what her own mother looked like. But both of them had turned out okay, hadn’t they? _It takes a village to raise a child._ And so, with one last defiant look at society, she’d said fuck it; Alice could be raised at the homestead by the three of them. She could have three moms and two dads. Who was anyone to say that that wasn’t right?

Truth be told she couldn’t have done it without Nicole and Waverly. Back in the early days where she hadn’t slept in days, where she would have to leave her baby girl behind to _complete the mission,_ where she’d kill demons and come back and kiss her baby girl’s face, and hope that she was doing the right thing, she felt she would have dissolved without them, laid down on the floor and refused to get back up again. New motherhood was hard enough without having _literal_ demons banging at your door. She would cry softly in time with Alice’s own cries, rocking her around the room in the light of the moon, and Waverly would come in, eyes barely open, her face soft with sleep, her dressing grown dragging across the floor, and take Alice in her own arms, letting Wynonna collapse back into bed.

She thought she might feel jealous. But truth be told, from the very start Alice had never been just hers, she’d been all of theirs. She knew each of them loved her just as much as she did herself, fiercely and unconditionally. Wynonna sometimes wondered if there was a more universally adored child out there, and wrapped in so many thick blankets of love, she hoped that that would mean that no harm would ever come to her (even if she knew that was a naïve thought). Alice had even charmed Nedley, he always had a gingerbread ready for when Nicole brought her to the station, and he always let her sit at the front desk, spinning her round on the desk chair as many times as she wished (despite Waverly’s raised eyebrows.) And Wynonna was glad that she didn’t get to be the only one responsible for fucking her up (even if Alice learning various curse words _definitely_ was her fault.)

The homestead was becoming more and more cramped these days. Wynonna didn’t even know how many people it was originally supposed to house but she had a feeling they were more than over the limit, bursting at the seams. They’d converted a small box room into Alice’s room (complete with a whole wall of glow-in-the-dark stars that Nicole had driven all the way to the big city for), but with her and Dolls in one room and Waverly and Nicole in the next, they sometimes struggled to fit around their tiny dining table. Not to mention that Doc had practically moved into the barn. It meant that no one could get in the kitchen in the morning, or that sometimes she had to wait ages to go the toilet, but it also meant that when she needed to shower in the morning and Dolls had already left for work, she could pass a still sleeping Alice off to Nicole and Waverly. Waking up to Alice’s tiny arms wrapped around Nicole never got old for Waverly, not since the first time, Alice’s tiny face nuzzled against her chest, a smile across Nicole’s face that softened all her features. How could Waverly ever tire of watching two people she loved love each other?

For the most part things were good.

~

There had been somewhat of a debate over who got to go to parent’s evening; a debate that resulted in the five of them squeezed around one tiny table, a rather overwhelmed teacher staring at them all.

“Who are the real parents?” she stuttered, “if you don’t mind me asking,”

“Well –“ Nicole started, still dressed in her sheriff uniform, having dashed straight from work,

“We all are,” Wynonna said with a glare. And that was that.

All of them hung of the teacher’s every word, and Wynonna swore she even saw Doc shed a small tear. Doc Holliday, _greatest gunslinger in the old west,_ moved to tears out of pride for his baby daughter.

Alice was a well-adjusted child. She could always be found with a book in her hand, or half way up a tree (which always gave Waverly a mini heart attack). She loved being taught to ride horses with her dad, and even though Wynonna had drawn the line with her other dad teaching her how to shoot, she still loved to water fight with him. And, of course, she loved hanging around at the station, and she especially loved when Nicole let her put the siren on, the lights whizzing around like on TV, Nicole felt like she would break the law a thousand times for that small little smile.

The teacher told them she was ahead in of all her classmates, that she was smart, and funny, and _a joy to have in class_ (if a little mischievous). And a smile lit up on all their faces.

The five of them took her out for ice cream when they finished, picking her up from Uncle Jeremy and Uncle Robin, the eight of them piling into their local diner. Alice ordered a triple decker chocolate sundae, their regular waitress grinning at her and letting her have a sparkler despite the fact it wasn’t her birthday (s _hh don’t tell anyone.)_ She gave up after a few bites, but there were plenty of people waiting to finish it off.

And on the drive back home, Alice passed out in Nicole’s lap, Wynonna couldn’t help but feel her heart swell. She’d spent her entire childhood with fragments of family, barely enough pieces to form even one parent, let alone five. She’d spent all her youth, running, sure she didn’t deserve even the pieces she did have, and yet here she was, the most perfect family, and sure it wasn’t _conventional,_ but she’d never much been one for convention anyway. And catching sight of her baby girl in the rear-view mirror, she couldn’t imagine anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! know this one doesn't have a lot of structure per se, but let me know what you thought?  
> Have a nice day!  
> I am taking prompts so feel free to prompt me either here, or on my tumblr waverlysangels or on twitter waverlysangel


End file.
